The Protective Power of the F4 Wedding
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: The final chapter in the Protective Power series. Everyone comes together in Caledonia to celebrate the wedding of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul after the events of Seo Jun's attack. Their friends help them finally walk down the aisle and each reach their own peace about the next chapter for the couple and for themselves.


Hey Guys! So here is the wedding one-shot of Ga Eul and Yi Jeong from the story of the Protective Power of the F4 and F4 Returns. If you haven't read those you might want too before reading this one. It will fill in some holes for you. Anyway, now I can officially end that series and start new Seoul Stories. I also intend on going back and per request do more chapters for the Hospital Meets the Husband. Which is a playful kiss story. Thanks, everyone for all your support and going on this ride with me. Especially those who have taken the time to review every chapter of each of my stories. I can't tell you how much that means to me. BTW: This one is rated M because I decided to add a wedding night scene. I hope you enjoy their conclusion and let me always what you think.

Geum Jan Di brushed a hand down the back of Ga Eul's dress. She stopped and gave her best friend a cursory glance. "Are you sure you- "

"Jan Di," Ga Eul interrupted with a slight laugh, "This is the fourth time you have asked me that question since you got to Caledonia…yesterday. Yes, I am sure."

Jan Di blushed sheepishly. "It is just so hard for me to understand. You and Yi Jeong barely got engaged over a month ago. Don't you want to wait and make certain it will work out in the long run?"

Ga Eul knew her friend was not really asking about her relationship. She was asking Ga Eul about hers with Jun Pyo. She took her hand, "That is the difference between us Jan Di. I don't need time because he is the only man I have ever loved. I knew he was the one for me the moment I saw him. He did too… We were never confused about each other. He didn't believe he was good enough for me but Yi Jeong never doubted I was the woman for him or him for me. I don't have my heart split like you do."

Jan Di looked at the ground and Ga Eul continued gently, "I know you love Jun Pyo but you are not insisting on a long engagement because you are worried about that. You are doing it because you are wondering if you still love Ji Hoo Sunbae."

"I saw him talking to a nurse the other day," Jan Di whispered. "He was laughing and it…hurt. Not the way it hurt when Jun Pyo was engaged to Jae Kyung but still… It worried me. How does one ever really know?"

Ga Eul gave her a hug. "You know deep inside who is the right one for you. You are just afraid to admit it because it will change things. Which is the biggest hang-up for you. You hate change with a passion."

Jan Di nodded with a sigh but then forced herself to brighten. "Enough about me. This is your wedding day."

Ga Eul giggled and looked at the mirror in the cabana. Her and Yi Jeong had decided to have a simple wedding on the beach in Caledonia. They had gone for a two-month vacation after the incident with Yi Seo Jun had finally ended. It was the first time in almost four years they got to spend time together that didn't have a threat hanging over their heads.

When Ga Eul had been kidnapped by Seo Jun, Yi Jeong had almost lost his mind. The minute he got her back, he made plans to never lose her again. Although, they had been unofficially been engaged since his time in Sweden, he was finally able to slip his promised diamond on her finger their first night on the Island.

Ga Eul also not wanting to waste any more time being separated from Yi Jeong had declined the idea of a big wedding. So, after two months of uninterrupted solitude, they had invited their friends to join them in their last few days. They had not told them it was because they were planning on getting married.

Once Yi Jeong had picked them up and told them at the airport, they had all lost their minds. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo wanted to throw them a big wedding and declare to all of Korea that the famous playboy of the F4 was officially off the market. Jan Di who was always skeptical about doing anything in a rush had tried her best to talk Ga Eul out of it.

However, Ji Hoo had pulled out his phone during the uproar and began making plans on getting everything ready for the couple. After it was clear Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had no plans on changing their minds, he announced he had the tent and minister booked. Now, could they get to the resort… He needed to change his clothes before dinner.

As Ga Eul fluffed her hair, they heard the sound of gentle knocking and Woo Bin stepped inside. His eyes widened as he took in the image of the bride. Ga Eul was wearing a simple off the shoulder, white dress that fell softly around her to the floor. Her feet were bare and she didn't have much makeup since her skin was glistening from the past two months of being in the sun. She had pulled her hair into a loose bun at the base of her neck and curls dangled around her face and shoulders. "Wow," he whispered. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Sunbae." Ga Eul gave him a bright smile and he could see her eyes dancing with joy. Since they were getting married here without the big fanfare, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had decided not to invite their families. They couldn't invite hers without his and neither of them wanted the drama of dealing with the press which would come with the So family. Therefore, since she couldn't have her father do it, Ga Eul had asked Woo Bin to give her away today.

Woo Bin and Ga Eul had become extremely close these past four years and he had basically adopted her into his family. While Yi Jeong had been in Sweden getting his hands and life put back together, Woo Bin had taken over the care and protection of Ga Eul. When Seo Jun had attacked her and severely broken her wrist, it was Woo Bin who sheltered her and helped her recuperate. Ga Eul in turn helped him find a calmness and joy to his life he didn't know was missing.

Then Seo Jun had returned and kidnapped Ga Eul and the only person who had been as terrified as Yi Jeong was Woo Bin. Especially since it had been one of his own men responsible for getting Ga Eul to Seo Jun. It had created a dark, black hole of pain inside him that did not begin to heal until he had finally confessed to Ga Eul. She had taken her purse and beaten him over the head with it until he agreed to never blame himself again.

After that moment with her, Woo Bin had been struck with a heavy revelation. The weight of guilt might have fallen off him but the crushing awareness of his own love for Ga Eul had become startling clear. He deeply loved her and not in the way he had always believed. He may have taken the job as her older brother but his heart saw her as a woman, not a sister. Now looking at Ga Eul in her dress with the obvious love bouncing off her like a light, Woo Bin would have given almost anything to be the one at the end of the aisle today.

However, he knew it was not possible. Plus, no matter how much he loved her, Woo Bin understood Yi Jeong loved her more. So, he forced himself to bury it and took her hand.

"Are you ready?" Ga Eul asked him cheerfully as Jan Di placed a delicate pink flower behind her ear.

"To give you away?" Woo Bin wrinkled his brow thoughtfully. "No, but since you won't let me lock Yi Jeong into a trunk, I guess we should get going."

"Ha-Ha," Ga Eul said and moved to finish putting in her earrings. Woo Bin shot Jan Di a subtle look and getting his message, she touched Ga Eul's arm. "I will wait outside. Better hurry though."

As soon as the door shut, Woo Bin took a deep breath. "Um before we go, there is something I want to give you."

Ga Eul looked at him in surprise, "you didn't have to get me anything." He shook his head with an exasperated smile, pulling out a small box. "Just open it."

She opened the box and gasped at the sight of the necklace. It was shaped like a delicate seashell but was covered in tiny blue aquamarines that glistened like sea drops. It hung down on a chain that was so thin, it was almost invisible. Even without the shine of the jewels, Ga Eul would have been able to tell that it was an older but very expensive piece of jewelry. It was also singlehandedly the most beautiful and unique thing Ga Eul had ever seen. "Oh Sunbae."

"It was my grandmothers." Woo Bin supplied, pleased by her reaction. "She loved the beach too."

Ga Eul looked at him, a hard lump in her throat. She knew Woo Bin had adored his grandmother. She had been the reason for his soft, loving heart in a family of bottom lines and ruthless men. She had died when he was twelve and Woo Bin rarely spoke of her.

"I want you to have it." He told her and pulled the necklace from the box. "She gave it to me and it was the one piece I refused to let my father set aside for my future wife."

"It's so beautiful." Ga Eul told him, "but you should wait and give it to the woman you love."

"I am." Woo Bin said seriously, "You are a part of my family and in many ways, you remind me of my grandmother. She would have loved you and would have approved of you as a sister for me. I have her ring and other things for whenever the time comes for me but this… this I wanted you to have."

Ga Eul holding back tears, nodded and let him put the necklace on her. She touched the delicate shell which nestled perfectly into the hollow of her neck. She threw her arms around him in a deathly squeeze. "You know I love you though… Right?"

He grinned and returned her strong hug, "Yeah, I know. I love you too." He pulled back, "I have one more thing I want to say, then I will let you get married."

Ga Eul stared at him expectantly and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, "I want you to promise that you will come to me if anyone ever tries to hurt you."

Noticing she was about to protest, he shook his head firmly. "I mean it Ga Eul. You are to tell me if someone starts harassing you or even if it's something as simple as Yi Jeong forgetting your birthday. Just because he is your husband doesn't mean I can't kick his ass." He grinned briefly at her snort before continuing somberly. "But I especially want your promise to tell me if his family threatens you in any way."

Ga Eul blinked in shock and Woo Bin gazed at her with gentle understanding. "I know you, Ga Eul. You would try to hide something like that from Yi Jeong to protect him. However, I want your sworn oath, you won't hide it from me."

"Sunbae- "

"His father is not stupid. He knows Yi Jeong will kill him if he tries to touch you but there are other things he might try. I don't know how they will react to him getting married without their blessing. His grandfather can be ruthless and his father is not capable of standing up to him. So, if you have any problems, contact me and I will take care of it."

Ga Eul took his hand, realizing he was right. She would tell Yi Jeong if his family actually tried to hurt her but subtle threats or intimation, she might let slide to spare Yi Jeong pain. She stared up into Woo Bin's brown eyes and smiled at the protective covering she had gained in her life. "I promise."

He studied her intently before satisfied that she was telling the truth. "Good."

"Can I get married now?"

Woo Bin sighed dramatically, "If you insist." She laughed and took his offered arm before opening the door. Jan Di gave her a wistful smile and gave the signal to Ji Hoo who picked up his guitar and began to play the song he had written exclusively for them.

As Jan Di walked ahead of her, Ga Eul eyes met Yi Jeong who was waiting for her at the water's edge. He wore a simple white button shirt and black pants. He took in a sharp breath at the sight of her and shifted to fully watch her descend towards him.

She clutched Woo Bin's arm to stop herself from running to him, unable to believe this was finally happening. When she finally arrived at the end, Woo Bin placed a soft kiss on her cheek and laid her hand into Yi Jeong's before going to stand beside his lifelong best friend. There were no chairs since both Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo was next to him also and Jan Di stood next to Ga Eul smiling at Jun Pyo who shot her a quick wink.

The man hired to officiate thought this was one of the barest but somehow one of the more beautiful weddings he had ever seen. There was no decorations or even other guests but somehow there seemed to be a glow about the whole thing.

The bride and groom exchanged vows in hushed, revenant tones as the sun slipped behind them into the sea. Everyone had gone still at the depth of love being spoken between the two and it seemed even the waves went quiet while they made their promises to one another. The only time it was slightly broken was when Yi Jeong and Ga Eul exchanged rings.

Despite the bands being simple, the minister couldn't help but choke when he noticed the size of the diamond on the bride's engagement ring resting above it. The best man had quietly laughed at his expression and told him after the ceremony it was picked so even someone across the street trying to look at Ga Eul would see that she was taken.

Once they were declared husband and wife, Yi Jeong lifted her off her toes and kissed her until the world faded away. Ga Eul laughed against his mouth as he spun her around. The boys whooped and hollered loudly while Jan Di smiled, filled with a sense of freedom at seeing her best friend so happy.

"Come on," Jun Pyo announced after Yi Jeong had finally lowered Ga Eul to the ground. "Let's go celebrate." He gestured to the tent set up behind them. It was filled with food and they could hear faint music playing. "How much did you guys spend?" Yi Jeong asked curiously. "It is just for the six of us."

"Don't ask questions," Woo Bin threw his arm around his shoulders, "We may have let you get away with having a small wedding but the reception is from us."

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong exchanged glances, "tell me you guys didn't do something too outlandish." Ga Eul begged and Woo Bin widened his eyes, "Me? Outlandish. Don't be silly."

"Don't worry," Ji Hoo spoke up with a laugh, "I stopped them from going overboard. Well… mostly."

They headed into the covering and saw how much the guys had done in just a day. The tent looked as nice as any ballroom. Woo Bin had light numerous candles and lanterns to create a soft romantic atmosphere. There were two long tables filled with all of their favorite foods. Not to mention ten different varieties of chocolate for Ga Eul, courtesy of Gu Jun Pyo.

Multiple beach lounges faced the opening of the tent with a view of the night sky and a stone fire pit was blazing in the corner to help ward off the chilly night air. The boys had also created a small space for dancing.

Ji Hoo for his part had specifically booked a small local band who upon seeing the couple had immediately began playing Ga Eul's favorite song. Yi Jeong grinned and took her hand, leading her to the center of the tent. As they gently swayed, Ji Hoo crept over to Woo Bin who was watching wistfully.

"It hurt more than I thought it would," Woo Bin admitted quietly, knowing he would understand.

Ji Hoo only nodded with a sigh. Soon he would be experiencing the same thing when he had to watch Geum Jan Di walk down the aisle to someone else. "I know."

Once again Woo Bin was struck by how funny life was sometimes. Growing up, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo had always been the most similar. Same thing with Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo, which is probably why they were the ones to fall in love with Jan Di and Ga Eul. Now, Ji Hoo who had always been closer to Jun Pyo and Woo Bin with Yi Jeong were both facing the pain of being in love with their best friend's girl.

"It's different for me." Woo Bin said with a touch of sadness, "I know Ga Eul never loved me not like that anyway. If she had… I don't think I could have let her go. Not without a fight."

Ji Hoo shuffled the sand with his feet, "You wouldn't have been so stupid to leave her in the first place."

"You can't let one past decision determine the rest of your life." Woo Bin clapped his shoulder, "She isn't married yet and I would hate to see you regret missing your last chance."

Ji Hoo shrugged, "Jan Di knows how I feel. She already made her choice and I won't hurt her by confusing her."

"That's my point. If she didn't still love you, it wouldn't confuse her." Woo Bin strolled away letting Ji Hoo ponder his words. However, he knew the decision ultimately laid in Jan Di's hands. Besides, no matter what she decided to do, Ji Hoo would be in her life.

Nevertheless as he looked at her dancing with Jun Pyo, her face was happy but her eyes kept drifting around the room as though she was searching for something. Ji Hoo paused at the sight, recognizing she was conflicted especially after seeing the obvious love from Ga Eul and Yi Jeong today, the kind of love with no doubts. He gave a small smile and for the first time realized maybe it wasn't quite over as he originally thought.

After a few hours of celebrating with their friends and eating until they were stuffed, Yi Jeong was finally been able to steal her away. They walked along the beach until they reached a quiet spot out of sight of the others. As they looked over the black water, Yi Jeong pulled her around and held her from behind. "So, how much longer until I can kick them out?"

Ga Eul laughed and placed her hands over his, "Anytime is fine with me."

"Hmm." He kissed her neck and they stood together taking in the day. "We did it." Ga Eul whispered and Yi Jeong tightened his hold. It had been a long road to get here but despite everything Seo Jun had put her through, she had never given up on them. "I married you today," Yi Jeong said turning her around. "You are stuck with me now."

"I think the minister mentioned I had a two-week return policy if I wanted," Ga Eul teased. Seeing the glint in his eyes, she gave a squeal and tried to dart away but Yi Jeong grabbed her before she could flee. He hauled her up against his chest and bent his head to whisper darkly in her ear, "Two weeks huh… I think that will be enough time to convince you to keep me."

Ga Eu shivered as his hands drifted low and he laid an open kiss on her pulse point. "Okay, you convinced me." She said breathlessly and Yi Jeong grinned wickedly against her skin. "Oh, no. You haven't seen anything yet So Ga Eul."

At the sound of her new name, Ga Eul felt a rush of heat and she brushed a soft kiss over his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." He recaptured her mouth unable to control himself any longer. At the eager response from Ga Eul, he gave a groan and walked her backwards up the beach until they hit the side of a cabana. Yi Jeong pinned her body against the wall and roughly pulled down the sleeves of her dress so he could cup her breasts.

"Yi Jeong," she gasped with desire. Forgetting their friends and any obligation to return to the party, he lifted her up and Ga Eul automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He reached for the door but growled when he realized it was locked. "Do you have the key?"

Ga Eul shook her head, "It's not ours. I think this is Ji Hoo Sunbae's."

"Damn it," Yi Jeong snapped low. Ga Eul also gave a frustrated moan and nipped his bottom lip. "The beach works for me."

"Thank god," Yi Jeong muttered moving quickly to the backside of the cabin. He tucked her out sight of any passersby and finished his earlier work of removing her dress.

As she laid in the moonlight, Ga Eul used her arms and legs to draw his body down to her. Her hands clawing at his shirt and pants, desperately needing to touch his bare skin. Yi Jeong hurried to help her and without waiting entered her with one smooth thrust. Both of them immediately stopping their frantic pace with a moan of appreciation.

Yi Jeong didn't move for a second, trying to get control of himself while Ga Eul held him tightly below in a sworm of liquid heat. Unable to wait any longer, Ga Eul squirmed with a whimper, "oh please."

When he finally began to move slowly, Ga Eul bit her lip to keep from calling out. He bent down and covered her mouth, swallowing her cries. She pulled away to suck on his neck, raising her hips to match his thrusts. Yi Jeong groaned and picked up speed, hitting her harder and more deeply than ever before.

Ga Eul arched with a faint scream of his name, her eyes widening as she came in an unexpected rush. Yi Jeong pulled her more firmly against him and gave three more hard thrusts before collapsing on top of her with a low curse.

As they lay there panting, awareness crept into him. Ga Eul was lying on the sand in the shadows of the Cabana less than a hundred feet away from their wedding party. "Well, this was not exactly my original plan for our wedding night." Yi Jeong apologized with a wince.

Ga Eul stretched with a contented sigh, "Do you hear me complaining?"

Yi Jeong laughed and pressed a kiss to her sweaty skin. "My wild wife. I am a bad influence." Her eyes twinkled brightly as he gently rolled off her to retrieve their clothes. "Where is our room again?'

She sat up and pulled the dress down over her head. It was slightly crooked and her hair was a total mess but Ga Eul felt amazing. "Down on the other side of the beach. We kept the one further away from the others for privacy." She reminded him with a chuckle. She looked around to the tent where the others were still hanging out, "Do you think we should go back?"

"No." Yi Jeong answered with a smirk. "First of all, I have completely ruined your appearance for the night." Ga Eul wrinkled her nose and began to fix her hair but Yi Jeong stopped her with a light kiss. "Second, I am nowhere near done with you yet."

"I like those reasons," Ga Eul said and let Yi Jeong scoop her back into his arms. As he began to take her back to their room, everyone at the party stopped to stare at the couple walking by who didn't even bother to acknowledge them.

It was obvious what they had been up to by their disheveled clothes and the glow on Ga Eul's cheeks. The rest of the F4 exchanged grins, pleased to see the more damaged one of their group truly healed as Yi Jeong twirled his new bride around his arms. Ga Eul kicked her feet in laughter as they disappeared into the night. The others continued on celebrating with music and sharing stories accepting the idea they probably wouldn't see Ga Eul and Yi Jeong for several days.


End file.
